Just Give Me a Reason
by the Salvatore Winchester
Summary: After everything is over, Elena chose Stefan, broken and alone Damon left Mystic Falls for good and now Two Centuries later, he comes across something that shouldn't exsist, Another Petrova Doppelganger. Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's Note:** I got bored and decided to write this, I don't actually know how the Vampire Diaries is gonna go but this is just made up lol! :P It's Stelena,(Eventually) Klaroline, and Damon/OC. You'll find out how there's another Petrova Doppelganger lol :P I know it's like either four or five centuries that a doppelganger is born but...uh...oh well lol! And yes, it's set in Mystic Falls...where all the bad stuff happens.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

Two centuries since he'd been here, in Mystic Falls, maybe now that there wasn't anyone he loved, maybe he could destroy it, like he'd planned all those years ago, but of course sweet Elena had put a kind in that plan and he didn't go through with it because he'd fallen in love with her, like the idiot that he was, he actually believed at one point that she loved him too.

But that was the sirebond and nothing else could've been done about it, he'd broken it by letting her go because it was the right thing to do, and it was best for her, she didn't love him like he thought she did. At the very thought of Elena, he remembered how he hadn't seen her or his pest of a brother for twenty years not that it didn't bothered him, it hurt him not to see Elena but it hurt him not seeing his brother either. But she choe Stefan, so what was the point in being there? He knew Stefan would keep her sane and protected.

As he walked aimlessly through the Mystic Falls woods, that hadn't changed a bit over the past two hundred years, the sound of music and talking filled his ears as the smell of beer amongst other things filled his nose. He smirked, finally people he could sink his fangs into, Damon sped until finally he came across them all, maybe four or five teens sitting, talking amongst themselves.

Footsteps not too far behind caused Damon to turn to see who it was and if he'd been human his heart would've quickened, or stopped even. Elena. What was she doing in Mystic Falls? Where was Stefan? Had she been following him? Had she changed her mind? Millions of thoughts surged through Damon's mind as he watched her walk, her eyes darted around quickly.

"Elena" He rasped out, forgetting how to use his voice. She was more beautiful than the last time he'd seen her.

It was almost as if she hadn't heard him, so Damon deciding he'd surprise her, ran at her and pinned her to the tree, a yelp escaped her lips and she gasped when he leaned in closely. There was something different about her.

"Elena?"

"No" She breathed out.

"Katherine?"

She shook her head furiously "No, I'm Vicki", Damon's icy blue eyes trailed over her and it was then that he could smell her, and the heartbeat was loud and clear in his ears. She was human. How was that possible? This wasn't happening...he was imagining things. He pulled back quickly and stared at her.

"Sorry" he managed.

"It's ok" She nodded fidgiting slightly.

"You just look so fimilar" he said.

"Oh well...like I said I'm Vicki..Vicki Anderson" She said putting her hand out. She obviously hadn't realised the speed he'd ran at her. He took her hand and the touch felt so fimilar. He then noticed the fimilar ring on the middle finger on her left hand, like where his was, and then he looked back at her. As he stared her in the eyes, he noticed the glint, and it was then that he really did realize that this definitely was not Elena Gilbert or even Katherine Peirce for that matter, there was something so different about her. Though her resembelence was chilling.

"Damon Salvatore"

"Nice to meet you Damon" she said biting her bottom lip. Damon still couldn't quite grasp the fact that this was happening. He'd finally lost it. "Anyway...I got to-"

He stared her in the eyes "You'll forget this ever happened"

"I'll forget this ever happened" She repeated and then with a confused expression stared out into the darkness. Why was she still just standing there?

Damon had to find Stefan, Elena or hell even Caroline. He NEEDED to find them because he was not sure how this was even possible. But he knew that he needed to find them and Caroline was probably the best one to go to, because she always seemed to know where Stefan and Elena were.

**-LATER-**

As he reached the porch steps of the blonde Vampire's house he smirked, Elena and Stefan were already there. He entered without even knocking and stood in the doorway to Caroline's living room and he noticed they were sitting, the three of them together talking about something he didn't care about.

"How heart warming" he said with a smirk. "A little family get together"

His eyes lingered on Elena longer than he meant them to but tore them away.

"Damon" She said getting up "It's good to see you"

"Brother" He smirked.

"Damon" Stefan nodded getting up next to Elena.

"Blondie"

"Damon" She said rolling her eyes.

"We. Have a very big problem" Damon said.

"What's that? You being here?" Caroline asked.

"No" He said drawing her a dirty look "I was just in Mystic Falls"

"Has it changed any with you not being in it?" Caroline smiled.

"What I'm about to say...might shock you" He said

"What?" Stefan asked.

"There's another Doppelganger" Damon said.

"Yeah. Katherine" Elena said.

"No" He said shaking his head "She's human" Their mouths dropped "Contain your excitment" Damon smirked.

"That's not possible" Elena said shaking her head.

"Obviously it is"

"Are you sure it wasn't Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"She was human Stefan" Damon said "I know a human from a vampire"

"Are you sure you weren't just imagining things?" Caroline asked.

"No"

"Have you been drinking?" Elena asked. That seemed to be the only thing she ever asked him even back then.

"No" He made a face.

"What were you doing in Mystic Falls Damon?" Stefan asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I was bored" He shrugged. "I was in the woods and there she was, obviously going to get the other kids there"

"I thought the Petrova bloodline ended with me?" Elena asked biting her bottom lip.

"Obviously not" Damon said.

"She could be in danger" Caroline said.

"COuld be?" Damon scoffed "Of course she's in danger...oh I also happened to notice what she had on"

"That's nice" Caroline scoffed in response.

He made a face at the blonde vampire "What?" Stefan asked.

"The Gilbert ring" Damon said.

"But...I gave that to Matt" Elena said.

"He obviously gave it away" Damon shrugged.

"She's not a Gilbert, she can't possibly be a Gilbert, the Gilbert line ended with Jeremy" Elena said.

"Unless John had another kid" Caroline said.

"No. Her Names Vicki Anderson" Damon said rubbing his chin.

"Unless Matt had kids" Elena said.

"Possible..but that doesn't explain how she can be a doppelganger" Damon said.

"Unless you're making it up" Caroline said.

Damon rolled his eyes "I know what I saw"

"Well we need to make sure...just in case" Stefan said.

"To Mystic Falls we go" Damon smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's Note:** I got bored and decided to write this, I don't actually know how the Vampire Diaries is gonna go but this is just made up lol! :P It's Stelena,(Eventually) Klaroline, and Damon/OC. You'll find out how there's another Petrova Doppelganger lol :P I know it's like either four or five centuries that a doppelganger is born but...uh...oh well lol! And yes, it's set in Mystic Falls...where all the bad stuff happens.

So this is gonna be like a TV show lol...every chapter is, an episode lol...if it's gonna continue it will obviously say TBC...haha lol

**Thank you: **Tvdlover87654, Andreathelatinagirl, ayamie(guest) and lilsis321 for your wonderful reviews :P and to all who followed

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Vicki Anderson **

After they'd entered Mystic Falls, the first place they had went was the Salvatore Boarding house, it hadn't changed at all, due to Stefan and Elena visiting it every few years, after all it had been there home. "It's so strange being back here" Elena said.

"Isn't it just?" Damon smirked. "Where's Vampire Barbie?"

"She went to go to town" Stefan said.

"Well let's go" Elena began.

"it's not like you can" Stefan said to her, and that was when Caroline entered.

"Oh my god!" She said entering the parlor "You'll never believe who I just seen"

"Tyler?" Damon smirked.

"No. Matt"

"Matt? as in.." Elena began.

"Donovan, yeah"  
"How is that possible?" Stefan asked.

"Did he see you?"

"No. But her was with you...or..the doppelganger"

"You don't think he's...dating her do you?" Elena asked cringing slightly.

"No. There was another one, a guy, who's her older brother or something...I wasn't paying attention IO was too shocked to even listen...I just know that Damon was right. Her name's Vicki"

"you think maybe that's what drew Matt in?"

"Sorry to interuppt your girly conversation..there's a doppelganger problem and now Matt's here...unless he's a doppelganger"

"No. It's definitley Matt"

"But that would obviously mean that he's a vampire" Elena said.

Caroline shrugged "What I think drew Matt in is that this girl looks like you"

"We need to do something...can't you bring him here?" Elena asked Stefan.

"I'll try, Caroline" He nodded towards the door and she nodded, following him "We won't be long" Stefan said quickly eyeing his brother.

As the two left, the tension between both Damon and Elena began to rise and she sat back down, folding her arms.

Stefan and Caroline eventually found Matt, and the girl, Stefan about choked, she was like the old Elena. Elena when she was human...the hair...but there was something different about her.

"Matt?" Caroline asked and he stood quickly, the chair he was sitting on almost knocking over.

"Care, Stefan" He said with a nod.

Caroline smiled warmly at but gave him a look and he nodded "Guy's this Vicki"

"Hi" She said standing, "Nice to meet you"

"You too" Caroline said.

"Nice to meet you" Stefan gave her a nod.

She smiled brightly "You don't mind if we borrow Matt do you?"

"No, no of course not, good to meet you" She said picking her bag up.

"I'll see you later" Matt said.

"Yeah, bye" She said and walked off.

He noticed the looks on Caroline and Stefan's face "What?" He asked innoecently.

"How? Who? And Why?" Caroline asked.

Matt looked to Stefan for some sort of help but Stefan just shrugged in response.

"You'll have to be more specific Care" Matt said.

"How are you alive? Who is she? Why Does she look like Elena?" Caroline asked with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm alive because Tyler turned me, I was dying" Matt shrugged simply.

At the mention of Tyler's name, Caroline flinched and looked away, both Matt and Stefan giving her a sympathetic look. She hadn't seen him for over a hundred and fifty years and the last time they'd met things blew up between them and all because of none other than Klaus.

"She's Vicki Anderson, she's my..uh great, great, great, great great and so on Granddaughter" He said and Caroline's outh dropped. "Yeah...I had kids" He said rolling his eyes "And I have no clue why she looks like Elena.."

"So you're not into her?" Caroline asked.

"What? No! That's incest Care" He said.

"That explains why she has the Gilbert ring, but we need to figure out how she looks like Elena" Stefan said "Would you come to the boarding house?"

"Yeah, sure" He said.

"Nothing's really changed here" Caroline said "It's weird"

"200 years and nothing's changed" Matt said.

"Have you lived here the whole time?" Caroline asked.

"No, I came back about half a year ago, I've been everywhere Care, it's amazing" He smiled "I came back...like I do every ten years or so...and I met Vicki and her parents.

"Is she adopted?" Stefan asked.

"No, I checked...thinking maybe she was...but no...she definitely wasn't adopted, she's their daughter"

"Strange" Stefan said.

* * *

Vicki danced around her room, unaware of the things going on around her, her hair twirling as she danced like an idiot. The boy in the doorway watched with amused eyes as his daughter made an idiot of herself unaware that he was there watching her.

"Vic" A man, standing in the doorway said. "Vicki"

She was completely oblivious to him as her long silky brown hair went over one shoulder as she moved things around. Heaving a sigh, he walked into the room and pulled out one of the earphones she had in and she glared at him, not the slightest bit embarressed that he'd seen her dance.

"What?" She huffed.

"We're going out for dinner" He said.

"Okay?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Now" he said before turning and leaving the room.

She rolled her eyes and pulled out the earphones from her phone and put them on the desk. She brushed through her hair with her fingers before following her father down the stairs. Her mother smiled at her and handed Vicki her coat.

"Thanks" Vicki said and the three walked out of the house. Unaware of the dark figure not too far away.

* * *

Damon watched her carefully, after speaking with Matt he had decided to watch her, to see if her mannerisms were like Elena...or Katherine. He narrowed his icy blue eyes and watched her with her mother as they entered the car before her father entered the car next.

The car drove away, and all Damon wanted to do was snoop but he couldn't get into the house. He glared at his feet for a minute before walking casually along the pavement. He needed to figure out as much about the girl as possible, how she could possibly look like Elena if the doppelganger bloodline ended with her.

But the matter of the point now was, that Klaus would probably soon figure out about this, and they had all agreed that they couldn't have that. They couldn't have Klaus coming and killing an innocent girl who didn't deserve to die. The thoughts then made him travel back to all those years ago with Elena. How she was willing to sacrifice everything to save the ones she loved, how she seen the good in Damon when nobody else did. The thoughts depressed him as he walked.

The light was turning to darkness and he didn't know how long he'd been woundering for but he eventually came across the girl and her family, staying back he watched with careful eyes and listened to them. He mannerisms seemed to be much like Elena's though there were some tweeks and for every time she did something he thought it was Katherine, the way she batted her eyelids, the way her head tilted when she was smiling.

Elena seemed to have a more innocent outlook than what Katherine ever had, but this girl seemed to be a cross between both, though there was something different that Damon couldn't put his hand on and Matt had said the same. All he wanted to do was talk to her. To see what she was really like. Then the words of Klaus pooled into his mind. _"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger is still so strong" _Certinaly was. Though of course this girl wasn't Elena. Or Katherine for that matter, and Damon swore to himself then and there that he would not get involved with this girl, he would not get hurt like the other times with the other doppelgangers, he'd been broken and he would be damned if he were to go through it again.

He watched as she scrunched her face up at whatever her father was saying until she stood, heading into the resteraunt. He listened to her parent's conversation, which wasn't really interesting at all, but when he looked at her mother, who's name was Emma, he noticed the slight resembelance to Vicki. Her father as well, their olive skin tone. She walked back out and sat down, and he stared at her face as she spoke. He didn't quite get what she was saying, because he was too busy picturing all the ways in his mind he could walk up and talk to her, and here now he was condradicting himself.

He had to get away from her and fast before he couldn't resist the temptation to getting what he wanted. He left quickly, and headed back to the Salvatore boarding house.

When he got there, Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Matt all had some interesting information.

"Turns out Isobel had a sister, Allison, who moved to Mystc Falls after Isobel died" Stefan said as Damon landed on the couch with a thump. "Who had a daughter named Jamie, who was the same age as Elena and I, and she married Matt and had two kids and they continued the Petrova bloodline"

"You got married?" Damon asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Matt shrugged "Why?"

"No reason" Damon rolled his eyes.

"what happened to her?" Elena asked.

"Old age?" Matt shrugged.

"What happened to you?" Damon asked "How are you alive?"

"Uh...Tyler" Matt said "I was sick, dying and Tyler turned me"

"Did you want to be turned?"

"Uh..not really...but I didn't want to leave Jamie" He said.

"Awww" Caroline and Elena cooed.

Damon looked between the blonde Vampire and the doppelganger, it was hard to believe that once long ago Elena had tried to kill her. They were closer than ever apparently. He rolled his eyes and looked away, his thoughts travelling Vicki again, he wanted to know her but he knew he would only get hurt again. That was soo girlish sounding the way he thought about it.

He wouldn't succumb to this, not this time.


End file.
